robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Semi-Final 1
Semi-Final 1 of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the first of two Semi-Finals to determine which two of six heat winners would proceed to the Grand Final of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. As usual, a Gauntlet would eliminate one robot, while the Trial (Pinball) would eliminate another. The remaining robots would pair off and fight to determine which two robots moved on to the Grand Final. The episode featuring Semi-Final 1 was originally broadcast on February 19, 1999 on BBC Two. It managed to attract 6.01 million viewers, an increase of 290,000 viewers when compared with the previous episode. According to BARB, it fell to second in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 15-21 February, behind Red Dwarf. Competing robots Newcomers ) |image= |weight=67.7kg |dimensions=0.95 x 0.5 x 0.55m |speed=5mph |turning=0m |clearance=15mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=1000kg front lifting shovel |notes=Weapon powered by 'sodastream' CO2 cylinder |from=Hemel Hempstead |team=Anthony Pritchard, Michael Pritchard & Edward Pritchard }} ) |image= |weight=79.4kg |dimensions=1.3 x 0.8 x 0.4m |speed=6mph |turning=0m |clearance=15mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=2000rpm flail and lifting arm |notes=Can lift over 115kg |from=St. Leonards-on-Sea |team=Shane Howard & Brian Fountain }} ) |image= |weight=81.8kg |dimensions=1.25 x 0.7 x 0.2m |speed=9mph |turning=0m |clearance=25mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Electric lifting spikes |notes=Spider graphics by a Year 7 pupil |from=Cwmbran, Wales |team=Kim Davies, Kevin Pritchard & Lee Wicombe }} Veterans ) |image= |weight=84.1kg |dimensions=2.00 x 1.00 x 1.25m |speed=15mph |turning=0m |clearance=5mm |power=2 x 12V Batteries |weapons=Stainless Steel Rear Mandibles & 16" Chainsaw |notes=Previously Entered Robot Wars with Detonator |from=Dartford Girls Grammar School |team=David Crosby, Claire Greenaway, Rebecca Glenn }} ) |image= |weight=78.3kg |dimensions=1.3 x 0.75 x 0.39m |speed=9mph |turning=0m |clearance=50mm |power=8 x 12V batteries (high discharge) |weapons=Tempered tanto blade |notes=Welded alloy chassis with kevlar/titanium laminated shell |from=Cambridge |team=Rob Knight, Arthur Chilcott & Ben Impey }} ) |image= |weight=75.0kg |dimensions=1.45 x 0.7 x 0.6m |speed=15mph |turning=0m |clearance=100mm |power=2 x 12V batteries |weapons=Pick axe |notes=A veteran of Robot Wars - but no longer tickled pink! |from=Bromley in Kent |team=Richard Broad, Abdul Degia & Ian Degia }} Gauntlet Race-off Due to the tie between Panic Attack and Mace, the two robots had a race-off by running the Gauntlet again, at the same time. Each robot ran down the middle route, with Panic Attack using the moving ramp and Mace using the static ramp. Panic Attack had the faster start, but both robots made their respective ramps together. Panic Attack went over easily, and managed to push back against the House Robots as they came in to block. Mace, however, was bullied constantly by The Sentinel and, after nearly being overturned, was pushed into the pit. Eliminated: Mace Trial (Pinball) Arena Mortis (2) vs Panic Attack Due to the incident from the Pinball trial, the Mortis team were no longer in the competitive spirit, which ultimately lead to a poor performance. On the initial onslaught Mortis struck the top of Panic Attack with the axe once. Panic Attack then whizzed round, avoiding the axe of Mortis, though it seemed to have a problem with bringing the axe the whole way down. Mortis itself (still driven by Ben Impey) not wanting to properly pursue Panic Attack, was both deliberately turning on the spot, and driving round aimlessly. This allowed Panic Attack to get on one side of Mortis and pushed it into Matilda who lifted it up with her tusks. With Mortis's tracks off the ground, Panic Attack and Matilda pushed it straight into the pit. Winner: Panic Attack Killertron (4) vs Behemoth Both robots moved steadily towards each other. Behemoth attempted to lift Killertron but was unsuccessful. Killertron got round to the side of Behemoth and smashed part of Behemoth's outer shell with its axe. Killertron repeatedly attacked Behemoth with its axe and then dragged Behemoth onto its side, leaving it unable to self-right. Cease was perhaps called a bit prematurely in this battle, as Killertron accidentally righted Behemoth seconds after. Winner: Killertron References Category:The Second Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion